


Celtic Knot

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celtic Knot

When she was a rebellious teenager, Jess got the words "Leviticus 19:28" tattooed on her calf. The first time Sam saw that, he immediately went to his copy of the New International Version (as distinguished from the four other copies of the Bible he owns), found the verse in about ten seconds, and immediately laughed his ass off. Jess had regretted the tattoo several times over the preceding few years, but that alone made it more than worth it.

When she was a somewhat older and wiser college student, Jess got [a Celtic water dragonfly](http://www.tattoofinder.com/find_tattooDB.asp?txtKeyword=dragonfly&Ktype=1&txtIsAdult=yes&NewSearch=yes) tattooed on her back. The first time Sam saw that, right after the bandages came off for the last time, he was distracted for a solid quarter hour, tasting every millimeter of the ink and driving Jess out of her mind with need. She never regretted that one.

Jess knew Sam was shopping for rings. Brady'd told her. She spent the evening of November 2 online, Googling images of [wedding ring tattoos](http://brittanyc.hubpages.com/hub/Wedding-Ring-Tattoos). Sam being so fascinated by her ink, it was only fair he get some himself.


End file.
